


【雷东多×古蒂】STALKER

by ShiraishiYasu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiraishiYasu/pseuds/ShiraishiYasu
Summary: 复健中。逆痴汉点梗。校园AU。一切不合理的设定都请无视。几句话莫劳，请注意避雷。有破车。





	【雷东多×古蒂】STALKER

STALKER  
CP：雷东多×古蒂  
[00   
何塞·古铁雷斯最近觉得自己被什么盯上了。

[01  
事情要从古蒂大一刚入学那一天开始说起。

好看的人在哪里都受欢迎，这话不假——特别是对于一个长相精致男女通吃的人来说。古蒂刚巧就是这样一个人。金发明媚，蓝眸清澈，轮廓俊美，笑容张扬，颜值爆表。——就算脾气有点不是那么好，初次见面的人也无所谓了。

于是古蒂刚刚踏入皇家马德里大学就被一群学长姐团团围住，一边询问着学弟的姓名性别（？？）出生年月日主修专业家庭住址仿佛在查户口，一边用各种方式向学弟推销着自己所在的社团无法分辨像是在拉皮条还是卖安利。古蒂用那种他在镜子面前练习过无数次的能充分发挥出他那那张脸所有魅力的八颗牙微笑来应付着他们，然后感受到一股隐隐约约的被窥视的感觉。

他不太舒服地拱了拱自己的肩胛骨，有些惊疑地环顾四周。

环绕着他的学长姐们，和他一样刚入学还带着懵懂的新生们，为数不多的负责接引的老师们……他没有发现哪里不对。除了闯入眼帘的一个很符合他审美的男人。

浅金长发，面容英俊，体格健壮，神情严肃，气质沉稳。他正站在接引老师身边和他商量着什么，同时他也是全场唯一一个还是学生（因为他穿着一整套的校服）却和老师一样带着接引牌的人。从头到脚，从脸庞到气质，暂且没有任何一项不符合古蒂的审美。

古蒂在心里吹了一声轻佻的口哨，然后不动声色地装作一个小白懵懂地问学长姐们：“那是谁啊？为什么也带着接引牌啊？”于是他从一位热心的学姐那里获知这是他们的学生会会长费尔南多·雷东多——GPA 4.0，足球社副社长，跟随足球社捧下过三次大学足球联赛的冠军，也曾在辩论赛中拿过全程最佳辩手——简而言之，好像文武双全无所不能？而且没有女友没有男友甚至没有绯闻。

WOW，就是这种男人才最有挑战性和成就感呢。古蒂又回望了雷东多一眼，暗自下了决心要把他撩到手。

至于刚才盯他的是谁？啊，无所谓了，大概又是一个觊觎他帅气的人吧。

[02  
但是这段插曲并没有因为古蒂的心大而结束，反而旋律更加激昂起来——古蒂从公共课的教室回到宿舍的路上全程都再次感受到了被视线锁定的莫名感。并且，不是第一次。而是每次上课之后都会有这种感觉。已经几个月了。

他也试着猜了猜究竟是谁，可是这太困难了——这是节一二三年级的几个班一起上的大课，人极其多，而且他一点也不熟悉，更不要说还有因逃课换位置等行动带来的人流流动。唯一能肯定的就是他、他的死党劳尔、和他死党的男朋友莫伦特斯……以及雷东多肯定来上课了。

不过这一点用处都没有。在他身边走着的劳尔以及与劳尔形影不离的莫伦特斯总不可能在远处盯着他，至于雷东多……要把stalker这种名词对应到他身上实在太令人不寒而栗了。

因为同时加入了学生会和足球社的古蒂现在也对这位大名鼎鼎的学长有了一定的了解。

在知道校园王子雷东多学长身边的位置有多么炙手可热的情况下，古蒂莫名其妙喜从天降地在第一次面试后捞到了一个会长助理的职位。尽管随着时间的流逝“会长助理=会长身边打杂的”这个等式慢慢在他脑海中印象加深，但这一点也不妨碍他每天都为能和雷东多相处而感到兴奋。

此外每天下午的足球社活动也让人兴奋。这兴奋毫无疑问和它本身无关，毕竟古蒂虽然热爱足球更热爱皇家马德里足球社即使没有雷东多他也肯定会加入足球社，但是他对无聊的基础训练一点兴趣也没有。而这兴奋想来也和进了同一个社团的劳尔莫伦特斯情侣二人没有关系，因为和劳尔发小将近十年的他早就失去了新鲜感。只有在雷东多视察训练效果，鼓励表扬或者训斥他（这几乎没有）的时候，古蒂才能感受到血液里沸腾的一股兴奋。

毕竟接触不到猎物的狼没有用武之地。古蒂这样辨认自己的兴奋原因。

在目前的古蒂眼里，雷东多是一个严肃正直高傲优雅的人。并且从被他严厉训斥的学校事务方面干了蠢事和没有任何通知就翘掉足球训练的社员那狼狈又驯服的模样来看，他的脾气也不算好。

总之，绝不是会在哪里对某人进行全程眼神锁定还跟踪的那种人。

值得一提的奇异之处是，无论从马马虎虎不算出色偶尔还会出点小纰漏（古蒂：因为我还没适应！）的公务方面，还是虽然从不翘掉但也不能说是多么认真——至少和就位于他旁边的劳尔和莫伦特斯的认真程度比起来——的足球训练方面来说，雷东多都绝不应该对古蒂有多么温和的态度。

但是事实就是如此。

这种温和并不是指表情上的，而是一种态度和行动上的温和。比如说……

“费尔南多，今天中午一起吃午饭吗？”古蒂向顶头上司发起午聚邀请，并没有指望对方能给出让自己多么喜悦的答复。

果然：“……抱歉，今天的事务我还没有处理完所以可能没有时间……”雷东多翻了翻自己桌上的纸张，微微皱起了眉头。工作狂雷东多向来不愿意拖工作。

“……真的不行吗？事情可以下午继续嘛！”清澈明亮得仿佛收容了一整片马德里天空的眼眸直勾勾地望着他，嘴唇微微皱着，呈现出一个诚挚又稚气的弧度。

“好吧。”而雷东多居然也就妥协了，言语中透露出的还是一种心甘情愿的无奈感。这是即使在重演十几次之后都还让劳尔觉得不可思议的一件事情。于是他有理有据地怀疑雷东多对古蒂有意思。

可惜的是，以泡雷东多为目的古蒂同学竟然对这个本该令他惊喜的结论完全不以为然：“——怎么可能？费尔虽然不算脾气太好，但本来就是一个很通情达理的人。还有什么叫泡？我对费尔南多的感情有这么肤浅吗？”

啊，完全不懂你的逻辑呢。我只想打你。也曾被批评过为何把上午的工作拖到下午的劳尔如是说。

[03   
企图息事宁人是没有用的，假装看不见也是没有用的。  
这是事情的通常发展方向。  
面对Stalker也不例外。  
一切只会变本加厉，得寸进尺。

古蒂最近心情很不好。不是一般的不好。  
他掰着指头数了数。统计学课翘了大半，听劳尔说简直学得欲仙欲死，自己这个从头到尾就没好好听过也不打算好好好复习的人八成是要挂了；足球训练倒是没怎么翘，可是不知道为啥费尔南多最近一直都没来检查过；学生会会议之类的他倒是次次都到场，可是学期末除了不停的会议总结之类的也没什么活动，单独相处的时间更是寥寥无几。这样下去什么时候才能和费尔交往啊……  
古蒂叹了口气，把自己扔进了床铺里。  
更别提那个虎视眈眈的尾随者虽然总是神出鬼没，但没有一天断掉过……我的魅力究竟什么时候大到这种地步了？？  
心情不好，不如喝酒。  
行动力超强的古蒂翻了个身从床上爬起来，掏出手机给劳尔发了条短信就冲出了宿舍。

“嗡~”和莫伦特斯一起坐在图书馆里一边秀恩爱一边为期末考试而奋斗的劳尔听到手机振动声，从桌上拿起手机，然后就看到了古蒂的短信。  
[劳尔，我去酒吧玩了。今晚不知道回不回来，到时候会给你打电话的，要是时间不巧打扰了你和莫伦可不要怪我哦： ）]  
这小子，抓住机会就要调侃他。劳尔笑着摇了摇头，让一旁的莫伦特斯用疑惑的目光望着他：“怎么了？”  
“古蒂跑去酒吧玩了，说是不知道回不回来。唉，他这种性格体格，喝醉了估计要被人拐走了，之后还是得给他打电话确认一下。”

感受着日渐强烈的被跟踪感，古蒂进了酒吧。  
整体是重金属摇滚风格的酒吧，不算耀眼但很缤纷的灯光，但并不偏向颓废倒显得像某种现代流派。吧台旁的小型舞台有乐队常驻，但也提供卡拉OK式服务，嚣动激情而不媚俗的音乐很容易就挑动起热闹的气氛。  
可能是心理作用？一到酒吧，那种被窥视的感觉就轻多了。当然，也有可能是因为酒吧里看他的人太多了所以才显得减弱。  
毕竟他的金发那么耀眼，轮廓精致又俊朗，还有他的眼睛，像是阳光下粼粼的爱琴海海面，给人一种溺毙的错觉。某位同时间待在酒吧的企图搭讪但有贼心没贼胆的女士如是说。  
“一杯马天尼。老样子。”古蒂熟门熟路地坐到了吧台前面，对着酒保甩下要求。  
黑色短发，看上去就显得温柔的英俊酒保显然跟他是老熟人了，他一边放下刚才擦拭的鸡尾酒杯一边冲着古蒂露出调侃的笑容：“好久不见你啊。怎么，心情不好？”表情简直是一脸郁结。  
古蒂百无聊赖地刷着推特，抬头瞥了他一眼，一脸“还用你说”的表情：“别提了，最近就没有什么事情是顺利的。”  
“那你上次跟我在推上讲到的那个跟踪狂怎么样了？”  
“啊……”古蒂叹了口气，金发软软地掩在他额前，仿佛也在诉说主人内心的无奈，“那个啊，随他去吧。虽然被人跟着感觉很不舒服，但似乎他也没想干什么。总之我也抓不到他，能怎么办呢？”  
“这种事情不能这么随便吧。越是压抑爆发越是可怕。更何况能做出这种行为的人心里本身就可能有点问题，还是小心点好。”黑发酒保略带担忧地抬头看古蒂。  
“唉，我也知道啊。可是他现在什么都没做，我也不知道他是谁，我也只能被动等待了。”古蒂摇了摇头，看着他用水果夹夹了珍珠洋葱，然后将调制好的鸡尾酒置于杯垫之上，突然挑起一个戏谑的笑容：“嘿，你对心理问题这么有经验是因为你家那位吧？”  
“……”酒保捂住了自己的额头，“你这个无论什么总要调侃一下情侣的毛病还真是……我算是很能理解劳尔了。还有啊，他并没有什么心理问题，只不过占有欲强一点罢了。”  
那是强一点啊？古蒂腹诽几句，摇摇头，没再讨论下去。

“今天怎么醉得这么快……”酒保有点惊愕地看着喝了三四杯就兴奋地跳到了舞台上，抢了那位和他一样金发闪耀的乐队主唱的话筒的古蒂。  
啊，难怪这么激动。今天是他喜欢的乐队The Offspring的专场。  
“Show me how to lie  
You’re getting better all the time   
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that’s hard to teach  
……”  
古蒂面色微微泛红，在灯光下像是洇开的桃花。不知道是因为灯光还是醺然的缘故，他的眼神也显得迷离，仿佛所有的光都纳进他眼中，诱人地闪烁。把外套脱掉后，白衬衫勾勒出精瘦优美的腰身。大概是因为醉酒和尽力歌唱而发热，他解开了自己的第三第四颗扣子，露出一片胸膛，白种人特有的象牙白色的肌肤在多彩的灯下交替流淌着细腻的光泽，就像是一种勾引。  
舞台下有人握紧了拳头，神色在光照耀不到的地方晦暗不明。  
棕色的眼睛像是深海的漩涡，卷入之后注定是粉身碎骨。

几首歌完毕，古蒂在经久不息的掌声和此起彼伏的安可要求中把话筒又塞回了一脸不爽地靠在吉他手身上的金发主唱手中，步伐不太稳地从台上跳下来，冲酒保喊道：“再来一杯！”  
对方一脸担忧地看着在吧台面前坐下之后就开始乱七八糟地吐槽“啊为什么最近费尔南多好像不想见我啊”“好烦啊他在纠结什么啊”并且强行要求再来一杯曼哈顿的人：“你这样不行吧？”  
“我又不会不付你钱！是朋友吗？”古蒂坚决要求黑发酒保拿出雪克壶在他眼皮底下调酒。  
“好吧好吧，不过你真的不用给劳尔打个电话让他来接你吗？”  
古蒂反应五秒，迟钝地点了点头，然后掏出手机开始拨号，按下他最烂熟于心的号码：“喂，劳尔？我没打扰你和莫伦特斯吧……什么……我喝醉了，就在我们一直去的那个酒吧……啊，对，你快来接我吧……”  
奇怪，那边怎么这么吵？劳尔在干嘛啊……

在帮古蒂拦下第三个试图搭讪之后把他往不可言说的地方带的人之后，黑发酒保迎来了一个陌生男人。  
浅金长发体格精壮气质沉稳的英俊男人站到了古蒂面前。他看上去很像是那种标准的好男人，——意思是，和酒吧不搭调。  
他冲酒保笑了笑，面对他怀疑的目光，将手机里的通话记录展示给他看：“他大概是想打给劳尔但不小心打错了。我是他的学长费尔南多·雷东多，麻烦你照顾他了。”  
……是他的错觉吗？为什么他语气里宣誓主权的感觉这么浓？  
黑发酒保看着那个男人俯下身和已经神志不太清楚的古蒂小声说话，唇边带着纵容的微笑，眼神表情里无一不透露出宠溺的无奈，甚至在古蒂智商掉线冲他撒娇要抱抱的时候都温柔地诱哄着他。  
……古蒂，这就是你跟我说的没追到？？

好温暖，好熟悉，好温柔。古蒂觉得自己产生了幻觉。他看到费尔南多冲他温柔地微笑，对他说要带他回去，还告诉他回家就抱他。  
不知道费尔南多怎么会在这里，但是。  
喜欢。无论是严肃的，认真的，深沉的，还是温柔的，宠溺的。都喜欢。  
“费尔……”  
他把上身支起来靠近对方。  
一个羽毛般的，还带着烈酒气息的，吻。落在嘴角。  
被酒水染得鲜润欲滴的唇瓣在雷东多的脸上盛开。

雷东多低头扶住古蒂，掩住了自己的眼神。

[04  
雷东多从小就养成了对自己想要的东西势在必得的性格。虽然在他前二十几年的生活中这表现得并不明显，因为他的优秀让他很少得不到他想要的。  
但是古蒂不一样。  
也许爱情之所以特殊就是因为它仿佛和一切都有关系，又和一切都无关。它不在乎你是不是GPA 4.0，是不是足球社副社长，有没有跟随足球社捧下过三次大学足球联赛的冠军，有没有在辩论赛中拿过全程最佳辩手。  
费尔南多·雷东多一见钟情了。  
这样说可能有些不准确，因为对虽然脾气不太好但通常都很理智的雷东多来说，他的一见钟情指的是产生好感。而且当时的他只觉得是自己被那张脸所迷惑的一时冲动，而不是能够长久维持的恋情。  
然而越相处越是弥足深陷。细数起来哪里都不符合他的择偶标准：性格太过张扬不够温柔，又容易暴躁缺乏忍耐力，踢足球热爱远大于毅力经常神经刀，活泼跳脱不太稳重，甚至风流不羁流连酒吧……可是吸引力毫无道理毫不考虑标准问题。  
爱看他喜怒哀乐，爱看他上课有时百无聊赖有时难得认真，爱看他踢球时神采飞扬意气风发明媚张扬，爱看他使出浑身解数企图攻略自己。这种痴迷强大到了一种让他都感到害怕的地步，似乎自己越接近他越不可自拔，像一种无法遏制的充满快感的深渊堕落。  
想拆吃入腹，想从里到外占为己有。  
雷东多了解自己不正常的占有欲，于是他自定义地疏远了古蒂一段时间，然后在对方惘然无知写满连他自己也意识不到的渴望的眼神中败下阵来。  
——我已经给过你机会了。  
他勾起的微笑带着冷淡和阴暗。

偏执是什么感觉？  
是疯狂是痴迷是占有是掠夺，渴望爱恨渴望哀乐渴望四肢渴望五脏渴望骨血，愿意供奉一切但也要求一切。我愿意向你四肢投地俯首称臣，但你只能被囚禁在我一个人的王座上。从肉体到灵魂。

雷东多将古蒂抱回了自己在酒吧附近的公寓，将他放在自己的床上，打开了卧室的灯，近乎痴迷地将他的身体尽收眼底。  
醉酒的神迷乱地躺在床上，身边站着居心叵测图谋不轨的狂热信徒。  
雪白的床单上金发散乱，酒精在体内灼烧的热度染红了古蒂的脸颊，也让象牙白的肌体染上了浅浅的媚人的粉。他难耐地在床上扭动，几乎可以称得上是暴力地不得章法地扯着自己的扣子，还因为解不开而时不时发出几声近乎呜咽的哼声。  
雷东多的眼睛里渐渐漫上一点血色。他倾下身来帮身在砧板却浑然不觉毫无警惕性的人解开白衬衫的扣子。自上而下，一粒，两粒，三粒，四粒，五粒。入手是大片光滑细腻白皙的胸膛，薄薄的肌肉显示着流畅的男性魅力。衣襟彻底敞开后那两点粉红终于见了天日，在乍然变冷的空气中收到刺激而变硬，勾引着他的视线。  
古蒂在酒精冲头的情形下找回一点理智，挣扎着睁开双眼，在模糊的视野里看见熟悉的轮廓正帮他解开自己的衬衫，隐约回忆起了之前发生的事情的一些碎片。他微微向上挺了挺自己的身子，双手环住了对方的脖子，然后向下压了压，控诉着对方的不守承诺：“费尔南多……说好的回家就抱呢……”  
雷东多顿住，身下牵绊住他的人仍旧不知道自己正在放怎样一只猛兽出柙，一味地用被醺然醉意氤氲得低哑诱人的呢喃在他耳边任性地撒娇。  
漆黑的瞳孔紧缩，微微闪烁的凶光是大型食肉动物捕猎前蠢蠢欲动带着恶劣的兴味：“满足你的愿望。”他迅速俯下身去，攫取住了那人不久前才在他脸颊上盛开的还带着水光的莹润唇瓣。  
浑然不似这人带刺又飞扬的性格，粉色的唇温软而甜蜜，唇上沾染着鸡尾酒热辣而甜美的滋味，勾引着雷东多进一步攻略城池。他近乎粗暴地舔舐吞含着古蒂的唇瓣，用舌头不断地叩击着对方的牙关，轻而易举地攻入了毫无防备的城门。狂风暴雨席卷了整个口腔，丝毫不留情面的舌头搅动着古蒂的舌，时而凶横地滑过口腔黏膜，企图占据一切。古蒂被夺走呼吸，脑内意识清零成一片空白，被动地跟随着侵略者的节奏舞动着。银丝不受控制地从嘴角淌下，流至胸膛，勾连起靡靡的银丝。  
雷东多优雅而阴沉地微笑着，伸出手将那片水色涂抹开来，感受着右手下心脏和胸膛一道有力地起伏。他的生命正跳跃在我的手中，多么美妙啊。  
手掌不甘于停留，一点点游移，然后滑向了那觊觎已久的两颗红樱。他耐心地拨弄着右边的樱桃，用拇指和食指的指腹摩挲着敏感的顶端，然后用力地一揪，在古蒂受惊般的颤抖之中松开了他的唇舌，低下头含住了那一点。  
略显粗糙的舌苔在幼嫩的乳头上盘旋，舌尖时不时像品尝某种舍不得一次性吃完的美食那样一遍遍地来回舔弄。牙齿轻轻重重地啮咬，强行遏制咬破刺出鲜血的冲动，感受埋藏了血管与神经的肌肤在他的齿尖温热着鲜活着，印下一圈又一圈的痕迹，如同色情又痴狂的锁环。  
从来没有想到过即使是自己也未曾如此关照的地方能够传来如此的兴奋，一路输送快感直到神经末梢，难以抑制。古蒂发出春天的猫一样的叫声，烟火在脑内慢慢蓄力，空白的脑海似乎在等待什么。  
雷东多微微直起身看自己的杰作，水光潋滟沾湿了衬衫，隐约可见的肉色与粉色搭配断断续续的呻吟充满情色的意味。他将神锁在床上，即将恣意亵渎。情欲比酒精还要烈，烧红了他的双目。  
他蛮横地扯开了皮带扣，将它甩到了地上，然后古蒂下意识的配合中拽下了他的牛仔裤。金属搭扣在木质地板上重重地撞击啪的一声仿佛电影场记板落下的脆响声，预示着情事的彻底开端。

雷东多拉开床头柜的抽屉，取出预谋已久的润滑剂。拧开挤压，无色无味的膏状物堆积在左手指尖，跃跃欲试。他脱了鞋，跪上床，左手从胸前向下，揉过平坦紧致小腹来到下体，擦过丰茂的黑色丛林，直逼古蒂粉嫩笔直、处于勃起状态的阴茎和从未被人觊觎和造访的幽深穴道。  
他拨开穴口，未经人事的嫩粉带着魅人的红，蠕动着欲迎还拒，是张按捺不住的小嘴，等着被填得满满当当。  
两指微微分开，指甲早已被剪得干干净净的手指径直毫不留情地刺进干涩的甬道，紧致的嫩肉立刻予以回应，层层叠叠地裹上来吮吸挤压，讨好他的入侵。  
“啊……不要……”异物的侵略让古蒂不适地摇头，同时晃动大腿试图将那入侵者从自己的隐秘之处赶走。  
我的神不愿意。  
他要从我的王座上逃走。  
拒绝的话语和行为让欲火难平的男人双目通红，赤裸裸的占有欲在脑海里爆炸开来，脑内理智的最后一根弦终于崩断。

雷东多抽出其实还未润滑完毕的手指，捞起古蒂不安分地晃动的大腿架在肩上，掏出自己的阴茎，粗长坚硬的热烈抵在了窄小的穴口。  
烙铁般的火热让古蒂在迷蒙中愣怔。他仿佛意识到了什么，直勾勾地盯着身上的人。  
不加掩饰的视线让雷东多心头火起。那双清澈到让人想污染的双眸别无旁骛，倒映着自己即将占有他的身影。  
就是这样，只看着我就好了。占有，撕裂，吞噬。  
他不再分心，对准入口，用力地插了进去！

润滑不到位的后穴因为过大的异物进入到了极致，裂开流出鲜血。仿佛被一把锐利的匕首从身体内部整个劈开，古蒂向上挺腰，咬紧牙关试图缓解那突如其来尖锐的疼痛，收效甚微。雷东多也被禁锢得难受，那里太紧了，又不够湿润，完全地桎梏着他，又爽又疼。但他不在乎，因为在疼痛之中，他感受到占有和存在的快感。  
不需要一路跟踪，不需要一遍又一遍地查看，此刻的他，在我身边。

雷东多伸手钳住他的下颚，强迫他看向自己，此刻的他只是一只被占有渴望情欲控制又心怀恐惧的可悲的野兽：“我是谁？”  
“啊……疼……”古蒂没有回答，蓝盈盈的双眼里蕴着泪水，委屈地望向那个施暴的人。他向来不是个坚强的人，特别是当面对着雷东多的时候。  
“我是谁？”都这个时候了，还在撒娇。雷东多没有理会他，反而手捏得更紧了点，再一次逼问道。  
“费尔南多……疼……动一动好不好？”其实在雷东多停止进攻，还挑逗他的各处敏感点之后疼痛已经渐渐淡去，情潮卷土重来，开始啃咬他的肺腑。但不知为何古蒂就是想抱怨，想试探对方宠溺的底线。  
明明是自相矛盾的指令，却让他感到了满足。雷东多看似凶狠实则温柔地咬了一下古蒂的下嘴唇，双手撑在他两侧，开始急速地抽插。  
可能是天赋异禀，后穴内竟然分泌出了一些肠液。肉壁在肉刃拔出时会不舍得地挽留挤压，插入时又不断地推拒，让人简直要发疯。  
雷东多确实发疯了。他加快了进出，疯了一般地用自己的顶端撞击对方的甬道，直到撞击到一个微微凸起的点。古蒂的身体抽搐了一下，拥抱住雷东多的背部，声音似乞求又似渴求：“嗯……那里……”  
雷东多身下顺从地不断对那一点反复研磨，上身却恶劣地稍微挺起。悬空的恐惧让古蒂不由自主的抱紧了雷东多精壮的身体，在几乎承受不了的快感的驱使下依偎在他怀里不断地颤抖。  
就是这样。抱得紧一点，再紧一点，最好是紧到融入我的骨血再也无法分离。全身心地依靠我，除了我没有谁能拥有你，用我腐烂的沉重的阴暗的爱的泥潭彻底淹没你。

“是谁在占有你？你是谁的？”雷东多逼迫身下的人回答，惩罚一般突然停下动作。  
煎熬的欲火点燃醺然的酒精，彻底粉碎了古蒂的理智。他用后穴努力磨蹭套弄着粗长的热铁，一心只要男人将自己带入极乐的世界。  
“是你，是你的！费尔南多——啊！”突如其来的长驱直入用力装在最敏感的那一点上，让他无处可逃，只能发出长长的一声呻吟，婉转得像一剂烈性春药。后穴中的媚肉用力地簇拥过去，挤压其中的阳具。  
“叫我的名字！”  
“费尔南多！”  
“再叫！”随着力量速度和时间的增加，汗水如断线之珠纷纷淌下，在白炽灯下折射出令人晕眩的光。  
“费尔南多——！”  
费尔南多。只有在你呼唤我的名字的时候，它才被赋予了真正的意义，给予生命存在的证明。  
雷东多一只手将古蒂按在自己怀里，另一只手握住古蒂试图去撸动阴茎的手，和他一起动作。所有的一切，包括阴茎，包括后穴，包括手指，都是我的，都让我掌控吧。  
伴随着带着茧的指腹最后一次用力摩擦，古蒂攀上了最高峰，大脑中烟花终于彻底爆裂开来。无数白光相继闪烁，他感觉自己消失在了世界里，只剩下与雷东多相连的肉体。  
他在雷东多手中射了出来。

男人毫不在意地将自己手掌上的精液舔去，将金色的脑袋压在自己胸前，用力冲刺。深入浅出反复抽插了几十下，终于在身下人茫然的目光中射了出来。  
古蒂放空地感受到一股热流喷涌而出，强力冲击着穴道的内壁。他空白地呼吸着对方身上的气味，一些汗味，一些淫靡的精液气味，不算好闻，但和被填满微微溢出液体的后穴一起，让他真正切切地感到一种安全感。  
古蒂闭上眼睛，被忽视的倦意和劳累一起袭来。他沉沉地睡了过去。  
雷东多望着进入梦乡的古蒂无奈地笑了笑，将他打横抱起进了浴室进行清理，顺便再一次再一遍对自己的神顶礼膜拜。古蒂不会知道在他失去感知的时候那个回去就抱的承诺是被怎样兑现的。——可能他也不想知道。

染着鲜血与精液的床单也收好被保存起来，一切清理完毕后，雷东多和古蒂一起躺上了床。  
睡着的金狼乖巧圣洁得像欧洲教堂壁画里的天使，长而卷曲的睫毛温柔地栖息着，伴随着呼吸微微颤动，像无人惊扰收起双翼的蝶。谁也看不出来他刚刚经历过什么。  
雷东多不厌其烦地抚摸着他，从腹肌上滑，滑过平稳起伏的胸膛，然后停留在他的脖颈。  
象牙白的修长脖颈舒展着，没有任何防备地暴露着自己的脆弱，单薄的肌肤下青色的血管历历分明，温热的血肉无害地在手心里睡着。  
他的拇指摩挲着跳动的颈动脉，慢慢施加力量。  
没有任何反应。  
只要自己再用力、再用力，他就会彻底失去生息，彻底属于自己。  
张扬大笑的古蒂、球场上的古蒂、认真上课的古蒂、无聊打盹的古蒂、任性撒娇的古蒂、充满诱惑的古蒂、难耐呻吟的古蒂、呼唤自己名字的古蒂……一幕幕碎片统统涌过来闪现在自己的面前。雷东多闭上眼睛松开手指，在恬静睡着的人的唇上落下轻柔的一吻。  
想让自己化为锁链，想让自己变成刻刀，想把你写满身体和灵魂，直到鲜血淋漓直到地老天荒也无法分开。但是，更想看你活着，看你的生命慢慢对我盛开。

[05  
古蒂睁开眼睛之后感觉一切都很陌生，天花板陌生，白炽灯陌生，眩晕疼痛的头很陌生，酸痛的腰很陌生，他身边躺着的那个和费尔南多百分一百像的英俊男人最陌生。  
……所以这是世界末日了？？？发生了什么？  
他揉着自己的太阳穴，昨晚的记忆断断续续地回炉，瞬间染红了他的脸，剥夺了他的语言能力：“费尔南多！我……你……”到底为什么你半推半就了啊？感觉还很变态的样子？  
雷东多侧着身子半撑着头，棕色的眼眸难得含着笑望向他：“你想问为什么腰疼？因为我们做了，我可能有点太粗暴了。”  
“不是，我是说……为什么你愿意……”  
“为什么我答应了你？因为你缠着我不放，还脱衣服勾引我。”  
“放p……我是说，这不可能！”在对方含笑却仍然不可侵犯的视线里将脏话咽了回去，古蒂表示很不开心，因为他对自己做了什么还是有印象的。  
“呵，”雷东多伸出手帮古蒂揉太阳穴，冰凉的触感让古蒂感到一阵舒适，“逗你的。是因为，我喜欢你。”  
一颗炸弹爆炸了。

“什么？！你怎么能在这种情况下告白呢啊啊啊这真的很像酒后乱性负责啊，难道不应该找个合适的时间合适的机会去浪漫的餐厅表白吗？而且我还没表白你怎么能抢先啊？”古蒂一边享受着按摩一边抓狂。  
“难道现在的时机不合适吗？我们待会儿就可以去一个浪漫的餐厅吃早餐。至于你的表白，我早就知道了。”  
“……重点不是这个啊！算了。”古蒂倒回枕头一脸生无可恋，“那你是什么时候喜欢的我啊？”  
“从开学第一眼开始。”  
古蒂猛然从床上坐起结果牵动到腰部一阵酸涩，快要倒下的时候被雷东多眼疾手快地扶住：“啊？你居然那个时候就对我图谋不轨？！哈哈哈哈哈我果然是魅力无限的！”语气里慢慢都是给点阳光就灿烂的得意。  
“到底是谁图谋不轨？嗯？”雷东多好笑地挑起一边的眉毛睨他一眼，“‘那是谁啊？为什么也带着接引牌啊？’你应该记得的吧？”他把古蒂装小白的声音简直模仿得惟妙惟肖。  
啊啊啊啊黑历史，古蒂用力把头埋进雷东多的胸膛里，掩饰着他早已红透的脸颊。  
三秒之后，他突然又抬起了头：“所以，跟踪我的也是你？”  
空气突然安静三秒。  
雷东多皱起眉头表情变得严肃：“你被跟踪了？”  
……  
“别装了，影帝。”古蒂撇撇嘴，完全没被糊弄过去，“我给你打电话的时候的背景音。绝对是酒吧的音乐和人。”  
“我不能去酒吧？”  
“按道理说，我确实不能刻板印象。”古蒂笑得狡猾又可爱，“可是，谁让你之前还在聊天的时候批判了我去酒吧的习惯呢？我才不觉得你是说一套做一套的人呢。而且卡卡显然不认识你，说明你不是熟客，也没有点酒。”  
——“对我来说，你的每一个细节都很清楚啊。”

在空气彻底归于沉默之前，雷东多笑了，笑得优雅而坦然：“是我。”  
“……啊。那，为什么？”  
“因为我喜欢你。我爱你。”眼看古蒂要说些什么，雷东多继续开口不给他说话的机会，“跟踪你，窥视你，想看到你，想亲你，想和你进行性行为，想将你吃掉。倘若你离开我，我就将你杀死。我要占据你的世界你的一切，就算是死亡，我也要成为你的坟墓。我的爱就是这么变态。”  
——“你害怕也好，抗拒也罢，我绝不会放开你。”  
赤裸裸的占有欲和变态的爱与性被解剖展露出来，摊开在光天化日之下曝晒，接受命运的审判。  
……  
……  
……  
“别看我！我现在太开心太兴奋了！”古蒂和雷东多对视三秒突然又把自己埋进了雷东多怀里，发出来的声音瓮声瓮气的，“我一点也不害怕！我也不抗拒！请尽情地！”  
“何塞，我是说认真的。”雷东多无奈了。  
“我也是认真的！费尔南多，你知道吗，我的外号是金狼。狼，是世界上最忠诚的动物。一旦我承诺了你，我绝不会失信。”  
雷东多微微低头，亲吻着古蒂的发心，动作温柔眼神却深不可测：“你不怕吗？”  
“我为什么要怕？你又没伤害我，只是占有欲变态了点而已。而且我不会对不起你的啊。”  
“嗯。”  
我不相信承诺，但是这是你答应的。答应我的粗暴我的痴狂我的变态我的欲望，答应我的爱。我相信它直到你背叛的那一天。  
他默默地勾起了唇。

自此之后，皇家马德里大学出现了很让包括劳尔和莫伦特斯在内的同学们惊掉下巴和眼镜的一幕风景。  
因为颜值而出名的古蒂在课上打盹，优秀高不可攀的学生会会长雷东多在他右边目不转睛地看着他，眼神温柔得有点渗人。看上去，两个人已经永结同好了。  
古蒂左边的劳尔瞠目结舌，越过自己的竹马试图询问事情的来龙去脉——要知道古蒂从来没瞒着他过这么大的事情！现在两个人一幅恩恩爱爱的画面是什么情况！

雷东多望他一眼，又把视线转回去，指了指睡得不省人事的狼崽，将食指抵在唇中间宠溺地笑了。  
——我是病入膏肓的跟踪狂，你是我的毒药，也是我的解药。  
Fin.

小剧场一：  
劳尔：儿子长大了呜呜呜！媳妇儿娶过门媒人丢过墙啊呜呜呜！这种大事也不告诉我了！还是莫里好……

西斯空寂的小剧场二：  
Q：那个，狼崽啊……你既然还记得背景音……那你真的搞错电话对象了吗？  
A（笑）：你说呢？

TRUE END.

**Author's Note:**

> 小彩蛋：感谢友情出演：酒保-卡卡，主唱-托雷斯，吉他手-拉莫斯。


End file.
